


Thicker than Water

by Sapphy, SapphyWatchesYouSleep (Sapphy)



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/Sapphy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/SapphyWatchesYouSleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'll end in tears, but the journey is worth it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thicker than Water

He sees the looks Biney gives him. He knows them all too well. Knows that sometimes he looks at his brother like that.

He wakes up sometimes, very early in the morning, the weight of eyes upon him unsettling his slumber, to fine Biney staring down at him, face mere centimetres above his own. There’s a hunger in his eyes.

Eventually, he knows, one of them will give in. Probably Biney. He’s not so good at controlling himself as Dexter is. They’re both killers down to the core and however much affection they feel for one another, one day this is going to end with one of them slipping that hypodermic of sedative under the other’s skin.

But until that happens, for the first time he can remember, Dexter is happy.


End file.
